The Watch from Outer Space
The Watch from Outer Space, is the first episode of Pierre 10. Plot In space a small grey and green ship is being bombarded with lasers by a huge brown and orange ship. A small gray minivan is driving down a road lined with shops and other buildings. In the car a man is at the wheel driving while a woman is in the passenger seat taking pictures with her phone. (Heather): Oh, Elliot! This reminds me of our honeymoon. We walked the streets of Paris all night long...not a care in the world. Oh! I remember it like yesterday! What do you think, Pierre? (Pierre): Huh? What? There is also a short teenager sitting in the back playing a DS with headphones in. He doesn't look up but sighs and says: (Pierre): Yeah, it's cool. Whatevs. Pierre continues playing for a few more seconds. (Pierre): Are we there yet? (Heather): Almost. Pierre groans. end scene The car pulls up and parks next to an RV with a custom paint job. Elliot goes over and rings the doorbell. Pierre stretches legs nearby. An overweight man wearing a green Hawaiian flower shirt answers the droor. (Walt): Elliot? (Elliot): Hey, Dad. The two men embrace. (Walt): Come on in. I'll cook dinner. (Elliot): That won't be necessary. We can just go get take-out. (Walt): Okay then. I understand. You have your Mother's taste for human food, eh? Heather hugs Walt. '' (Walt): Oh, hello Heather. (Pierre): Forget about me? (Walt): Of course not! ''Pierre hugs Walt. (Walt): My, you're getting so big! So, whats for dinner? end scene Everyone is finishing up eating cheeseburgers from Burger Shack. Pierre gets up from his seat. (Pierre): So? Where are we staying? (Walt): Right. About that. (Elliot): Pierre, we don't have enough money to afford for you to sleep in a hotel tonight. (Pierre): Oh. (Heather): We thought you could stay with Grandpa Walt. (Pierre): Really? Sure! Are we going camping? (Walt): If you want. (Pierre): Sweet. End Scene Pierre is sleeping in the tent next to Walt. He wakes up suddenly and gets up. He exits the tent and sees a shooting star. (Pierre): Cool. Before Pierre could blink the shooting star lands nearby and explodes. (Pierre): Whoa! Pierre runs into the forest and finds a silver ball of metal in rather large crater. (Pierre): What is it? A satellite? Nah, that doesn't make sens- He then slips and falls next to it. It opens up and reveals dark turquoise wrist watch. (Pierre): A space watch? He attempts to grab it but instead the watch leaps up and latches onto his wrist. He screams and attempts to shake it off. After a few minutes of futile attempts of getting it off, he gives up. (Pierre): Great. It won't even come off! Pierre notices a button the side of it. He pushes the button and turquoise hologram pops up. He looks at it and sees a short chubby little alien. '' (Pierre): What the? What? What is this. ''Pierre proceeds to pushing his hand through the hologram (which of course is intangible.). He then pushes the tower back down and is engulfed in a flash of dark turquoise light. '' ''LE EPIC TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE: Hand is in engulfed in fire, red rock travels up to the face and engulfs the head in fire as well. Pierre is now a fiery alien. (Heatblast): Holy! What the? I'm on fire! But...I don't feel it. Awesome! Heatblast then rests his hand on a tree trunk and accidentally sets it aflame. '' (Heatblast): Oops! How do I turn it off!? ''Heatblast proceeds to punch the tree and causes more flames to spring up. (Heatblast): Not good. Heatblast runs back to camp just as the sun is rising, a red haired teen rides in on her bicycle. She sees the fiery monster running away from a forest fire. '' (Alexandrie): What the-? ''Heatblast runs up to the tent that Grandpa Walt is sleeping in. (Heatblast): Grandpa! Grandpa wake up! I need your help, quick! (Alexandrie): Halt, demon! I won't allow you to hurt my Grandfather. Relinque! Pink energy flows from Alexandrie and swirls around Heatblast, but in the end does nothing. (Alexandrie): What?! (Heatblast): Yeah whatever you did, it failed. (Alexandrie): Tur-bo! Heatblast is blown back into the burning forest by gust of pink wind. Grandpa Walt exits the tent. (Walt): Alex? What's going on? (Alex): Um, that is. Walt turns and sees the forest fire. (Walt): Oh no! Heatblast comes staggering back in from the growing blaze and sees Walt. (Heatblast): Grandpa! It's me Pierre! (Walt): Pierre? What happened to you? (Heatblast): I dunno, I found this watch that was a satellite but then was not but then was a watch and when I pressed the button and transformed and then I set the forest of fire with my hands, on complete accident, then I ran away and this girl blasted me back and then i came back again. *pant, pant* (Alexandrie): You don't recognize me!? I'm Alexanrie! Your cousin, dipstick! (Heatblast, mocking): DIPSTICK! Your pathetic! (Walt): Enough! Pierre the only way to put out the fire is to make a new one. (Alexandrie): That's right! They'll burn themselves out! (Heatblast): Right. Heatblast runs to an unburned section of the forest and starts a new fire. The two fires meet and consume themselves, Heatblast walks out and then the Omnitrix bleeps loudly. He then changes back to himself again. (Pierre): Hey! I'm me again! (Walt): I'm going to inform the authorities about the fire, you two stay here and try not to change again, Pierre, we don't what that watch is capable of. (Pierre): K, Grandpa. End Scene ''Alexandrie and Pierre are sitting around the fire, it is mid afternoon. '' Characters * Pierre Tennyson * Alexandrie Tennyson * Grandpa Walt * Heather Tennyson * Elliot Tennyson Villains * Vilgax * Vilgax's Drones Aliens Used * Heatblast (first appearance) * Rath (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first appearance) Spells used * Relinque * Tur-bo Trivia * Did you know this episode is awesome and you should read it? Category:Episodes Category:Pierre 10 Category:Diamondface Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres